


Rock your body right

by playfulpapaya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Daddy Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, babygirl clarke, clexa is the real endgame and that minor bump on the road is what gets us to our amazing clexa, finn is a douchebag and we hate him, forgive me if it makes no sense, i suck at summaries, it's sin, lexa is a nerd in the streets but a freak in the sheets, please bear with me for the first part of the first chapter, this is a mix of everything and anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulpapaya/pseuds/playfulpapaya
Summary: Clarke just broke up with Finn and by chance meets Lexa and there is an instant attraction between them. One night Clarke recieves a dick pic that unbeknownst to her belongs to Lexa. What happens when Clarke finds out Lexa was the owner of the said dick? Sexy times of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i hope you like this, it's something i had in mind for a while. it's my first time writing it so forgive any mistakes. also please know i suck at summaries.
> 
> hope you like it!

Clarke has had enough, she gave Finn a chance after chance and she couldn't do it anymore. She decided they were history. He had a history of cheating and Clarke forgave him once, but to say that today has been a mess in an understatment. But we need to start from the top if we wanted to reveal just how messy Clarke's day has been.

Finn snuck into her room early in the morning after her friend and roommate Octavia went out with her boyfriend Lincoln for breakfast and quick study at the library. Finn was whining all day that he missed her and he needed to see her. More like he missed her pussy and needed to fuck her, but Clarke was bored and kinda horny so she told him to come. And he did, quickly. Both to her room and in a condom they used. Finn wasn't great in bed, in fact he was terrible. He had no idea what a clit is and he didn't care that Clarke needed to come as well and that was something she never did. He'd stick his below average dick in her and pump in and out a few times and he'd be done and she'd be mad. Her friends told her she was crazy for still dating him, besides being a cheater and shit in bed, he was also a major douchebag. Clarke held onto him for sentimental reasons, at least that's what she told herself.

After the latest tragedy in bed, he rolled over and off her as she stared at the ceiling, with blue balls and anger in her eyes.

„Wow babe, that was really something huh?“ he laughed and took the condom off his dick and threw it away. Clarke looked on with disgust.

„Finn I told you, don't fucking throw used condoms on the floor, throw it in the trash.“ Clarke sighed, she always had to tell him that. One time all his come spilled out and she stepped in it barefoot and almost threw up.

„Oh sorry babe, I will, I'm spent,“ he chuckled, „You're such a good lay.“

„Gee, thanks Finn, such sweet words for your girlfriend.“ She was shooting daggers into him, what a fuck head.

He looked at her and mistaking her look of murder with tease, laughed like she told him the funniest joke in the world.

„Fuck, Clarke I really love you, you always make me laugh“ Clarke almost had steam coming out of her ears. Fucking Finn, he rarely told her he loved her and when he did, it was after they fucked, badly as always and he never meant it sincerely.

While Clarke was lost deep in her thoughts, Finn was getting ready for round two. Only when he started poking her with his lame manhood did she realize he was hard again and wanted more of her. Well, she had enough of him for today, or for a few days.

„No, Finn. I have class and I need to shower and get ready, I don't have time for round two.“ She made a point with the way she said it, but he was too dense to pick up on it.

„Awh babe, c'mon. I'll be quick.“ He pleaded.

_Yeah, I know you'll be quick_ , thought Clarke bitterly.

„Nope, no time for a quicky. I really need to get ready or I'll be late.“ She sat on the bed and put her shirt on.

„Ugh, fuck, now I'm hard and you won't fuck me, what am I supposed to do now?!“ He was half-yelling, half-crying.

„You'll figure it out, you have two hands, use them. And throw that condom in the trash on your way out.“ Clarke got up and went to the bathroom.

Finn left in a hurry, huffing and puffing and swearing, Clarke laughed a bit, not really caring about his little tantrums. She got ready for class and just as she was leaving her room and locking the door, someone smacked into her and she could feel some sort of a liquid going down her top.

„Motherfucker!!! Can't you look where you're going?“ Clarke was pissed, not even looking up to the person who poured what seemed to be some type of soda on her. She only looked up when she heard a voice,

„Oh my God, I am so so sorry, I was lost in my head and wasn't looking where I was going. Forgive me please.“

Clarke looked into most green eyes she ever saw. They were incredibly green with something else in the mix she couldn't figure out what. The girl was really pretty, like not just pretty, she was pretty fucking hot. But what got her attention was the voice. Silky, husky, deep and soft at the same time, it was amazing. As Clarke was still silent, the girl said again,

„Hey, I'm sorry, really. Are you okay?“

That brought Clarke back, „Oh I am, yes, and you don't have to apologize, it was my fault too. It was just a shock to have something cold and wet all down my top.“ Clarke moved her hands in the direction of her chest.

That was when the girl looked down at Clarke's top and well, at her boobs and her eyes got so big they reminded her of cartoons. Clarke smiled a bit because her favorite attribute were her boobs and she loved when people payed attention to them. The fact that spilled soda revealed her bra also made her smile for some unknown reason. The girl was fidgeting and moving slightly,

„Oh, oh my...ummm sorry once again, I'm a clutz, I ruined your shirt, fuck sorry.“ The poor girl was rambling and Clarke decided to end her misery.

„No worries, I'll wash it and it'll be like brand new,“ she flashed her a smile and the girl smiled too. _Fuck, she's hot._

Clarke's phone brought them back from stare-land and into reality. „Shit, I'm late for class. I have to go.“ Clarke started to walk away but this hot girl stopped her in her tracks.

„Don't you need to change your shirt?“ The owner of the hot voice asked.

„Fuck, you're right, thanks!“ Clarke wanted to smack herself.

„It's the least I could do after ruining it.“ The girl smiled and butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

„Hey, I'm Clarke, nice to meet you“, Clarke looked at the girl as her eyes twinkled and she had a chance of hearing that hot voice of hers again.

„Hi Clarke, I'm Lexa, nice to meet you too. Wish we met under better circumstances.“ That hot voice was making Clarke weak and the way she said her name almost turned her knees into jelly.

„What do you mean? These are perfect circumstances,“ she laughed and Lexa did as well.

„Fuck I really need to go get changed, I'm really late and my prof will kill me. Lexa, if you need anything, at all, you know where my room is, don't be a stranger.“

Lexa laughed and told her it's a deal and disappeared down the hall, Clarke quickly changed and ran to her class.

* * *

 

Remember how we said it was a messy day for Clarke? We'll get to a part of the mess now. Clarke remembered after class she left her book at Finn's room and went to get it. What she saw there didn't surprise her much. Finn was on top of some poor girl and was doing his famous thrust in and out and come when she walked in, the girl screamed and Finn was scared when he saw her.

„You fucking asshole, I can't believe you did it again. You stupid fucker.“ Her voice was calm, but had an edge to it, she had enough of his shit.

„Babe, babe, listen to me, this means nothing, it's just a one time thing. Babe, you left me blue balled this morning and hard, I needed to take care of it, you told me I'll figure it out and I did.“ He was spitting out words as fast as he finishes in bed.

Finn looked at her with his best puppy eyes and she burst out laughing, „You are so fucking stupid, you and your pathetic dick, You leave me blue balled every time, you stupid fuck and you don't see me jumping on the first person I see. You know what Finn, you did me a huge favor. Now I can break up with you without feeling guilty. So I will, it's over Finn, fuck you and never speak to me again.“ She grabbed her book and looked at the girl covering herself. „And you, please don't make the same mistake I did, don't fuck him twice.“ She turned around and left.

Finn went after her and begged and pleaded to forgive him but she was over it and him, she told him to lose her number and never contact her again.

When she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and once again stared at the ceiling. When she looked at it this morning, she didn't dream this was the way her day will go, that it'll be a messy mess.

* * *

 

She wasn't all that sad about Finn, okay she was a little only because he was a constant thing in her life for a while now, but she won't miss him. Or sex with him. For some reason her mind went to the hot girl from today, Lexa. There was something about her that drew Clarke in. She knew she liked girls since high school and had an ex girlfriend, Niylah, Clarke was bi and proud and open about it. Her mother Abby knew and had no problem with that, it made Clarke love her even more.

She took a shower, put on some clean shorts and a shirt, took her phone and deleted Finn's number, she won't need it ever again. She then played a movie on her laptop, just to pass her time. Octavia texted her saying she'll crash at Lincoln's and that she's okay. Clarke didn't want to tell her she broke up with Finn, she'll tell her and Raven tomorrow on their weekly dinner. Tonight she just wanted to relax and sort things out in her head. The movie she chose was some dumb horror movie but it was fun enough and just when a particularly scary scene was happening someone knocked on her door. Clarke let out a scream, who ever it was, they were going to pay for almost making her piss her pants from fear.

She opened the door and began ranting, „Listen here you, I almost piss......“ Clarke stopped in the middle of the sentence because Lexa was in front of her. Hot girl Lexa was the one who knocked at her door.

„Clarke? Are you okay? Was that you who screamed?“, Lexa said with worry and there she went with that k in Clarke.

„Lexa! Oh yeah, that was me. Sorry I was watching a horror movie and you knocked just when a scary scene was on,“ Clarke laughed lamely and Lexa smiled at her. Clarke decided she wanted to see more of that smile.

„Guess I'm just ruining your day today huh?“, Lexa chuckled.

„Nonsense, I was just being lame. You wanna come in?“, she opened the door wider and made a hand motion that said 'come in, welcome'. „Excuse the mess.“

„Yeah, sure. And don't worry about the mess.“ Lexa walked in and Clarke's eyes traveled from her legs to her ass in sweatpants. _Damn, she has a nice ass, she can even make boring sweatpants work._ Only then she realized Lexa was holding something in her hand.

„What's that?“ the blonde asked curiously.

„It's just a little present to make up for spilling my juice on you. And for scaring you just now I guess.“ Lexa laughed and handed Clarke a box of chocolates. „I don't know your favorites, but there are different types in there so you can just eat the ones you like the most.“ Lexa was nervously shifting from one leg to the other and was looking away from her, Clarke was blown away at how cute this girl was, but she could sense there is something more about her. She quickly stopped thinking about it as she took the box from Lexa.

„Aw Lexa, you didn't have to. Thank you, you are sweet.“ Clarke smiled at Lexa and the two stared at each other. Lexa's eyes fell first on Clarke's lips and then on her chest for the tinniest second before she looked away.

„Um yeah, it's my pleasure.“ The brunette was looking around the room and anywhere but Clarke. Clarke smirked, her girls were making her proud once again. She realized she was wearing the smallest shorts she owned and an old ratty t-shirt with no bra on, she really wasn't expecting company.

She took a step closer to Lexa who looked like she was going to have a stroke, „You wanna watch a movie with me? We can eat all our favorite chocolates you so kindly brought and laugh at the stupid shit they do?“ Green met blue and that husky laughter came out once more.

„Sure, I could do that. Ladies first.“ Lexa motioned to bed and Clarke slowly but surely climbed on, her ass in air and she swore she heared Lexa gasp.

Clarke settled in and Lexa followed, not sitting very closely to Clarke, a healthy distance between them. Clarke smirked but didn't say anything as she hit play on the movie. Lexa took a pillow and put it in front of her, a move that puzzled the blonde.

„Are you not comfortable? Do you want another pillow?“ she looked at the hot and bothered girl next to her.

„No, I'm fine, it's just something I do, I hope you don't mind?“ Lexa started to move the pillow away, but Clarke's hand on her own stopped her.

_Wow_. When their hands touched it was like fireworks. It was a cliche, but that's how Clarke felt in that moment. „No, I don't mind. I want you to feel like you're home here, okay?“

Lexa's kind eyes settled on Clarke's and she nodded, „Okay.“

They were watching the movie while eating the chocolates, and as time went by Clarke's thigh was right next to Lexa's, who tried to move but if she moved any farther, she'd fall from the bed. Clarke was smirking because she could see that she had an effect on Lexa. A thought passed in her mind about Finn, but she pushed it away because they were history and she shouldn't feel bad for finding Lexa attractive.

„Hey, I didn't ask you, what's your major?“ Clarke asked the girl next to her who was weirdly clutching the pillow in front of her.

„Political science, you?“ The brunette said softly.

„Fits you. I'm an art major.“ Lexa laughed and those butterflies went crazy once again in Clarke's stomach.

„It fits me? I guess your choice fits you too.“ They were so close, the heat radiating from Lexa was too much for Clarke, she felt like she was close to passing out. The instant attraction and tension between them was something she never felt before.

They stared at one another and Lexa was first to break contact and say something, „The movie ended, I think I should go now, I still have to go over some notes for tomorrow's class.“ She moved the pillow away and quickly jumped from bed and shifted.

„Oh. Okay. I should probalby read something as well.“ Clarke looked a bit dejected, she hoped Lexa would stay a bit longer.

„I had a really nice time with you, Clarke.“ _Damn my name never sounded better._

„I had a nice time with you as well, Lexa. And once again, thank you for the chocolates. And for future reference, my favorite ones are nougat flavored.“ Clarke winked and Lexa blushed.

„I'll keep that in mind for next time.“ Clarke was giddy at the possibility of a next time.

„Till next time then...“ Lexa left her sentence unfinished like she was waiting for Clarke to say something, and she did.

„Hey, give me your phone, so you can text me whenever and we can hang out again.“ Clarke smiled and Lexa fumbled with her sweatpants until she found her phone. Clarke quickly typed in her number and gave the phone back.

Lexa was at the door and they said good night and then she was gone, just like this morning. _What a crazy day._

* * *

 

Clarke read for a bit then decided she had enough of it and settled back in bed. Her mind flashed from one thing to the other when her phone chimed indicating she had a new message. Unlocking it she saw the message is from an unknown number. She thought it must be Lexa, since she gave her the number but didn't have hers in her phone. _You dumbass, you should have taken her number when you had a chance, stupid._

She opened the message and it was a picture. Well, this definitely isn't Lexa. It was a pic of a dick. Well, tehnically it was a bulge pic, not full on dick but still. A kinda large bulge and a little note under it – **This is what you did to me**. She had no idea whose dick this was. She thought about Finn, but quickly dissmised it, his wasn't this big.

She quickly typed back a message that just said – **i'm glad i did it to you but i don't know who you are? finn if it's you leave me alone!**

Clarke waited for another message but it never came, maybe she scared them away. She tossed and turned, she couldn't fall asleep. She took her phone and looked at that pic again. She was horny all day and soon her hand was in her panties, circling over her clit, eliciting a throaty moan. She pictured her grinding on that dick, her wet pussy dragging up and down and then sinking down on it, riding it hard. She had two fingers inside of her with her thumb rubbing her clit, while the other was pinching her nipples. Her thoughts of the dick pic meshed with her thoughts of Lexa and she came, hard. Then she did something in a horny daze she never really did. She took a pic of her wet fingers and just a hint of her pussy and sent it to the unknown number. – **this is what you did to me**. Her day started with a mess and it ended with a mess, but a much sweeter mess than the one before.

Clarke tossed the phone to the side and soon fell asleep, Lexa still on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you all so so much for your nice words and comments!!!!
> 
> chapter 2 is up, hope you like it! things are heating up... :D

When Clarke woke up next morning her mind was blank. She slept like a baby, that hadn't happened in a while, at least she couldn't recall the last time she slept this well. As her brain started to wake up, she realized what she did last night.

''No no, fuck fuck.'' She quickly grabbed the phone and begged it was all a dream. But no such luck. Clarke saw she has indeed sent her come wet fingers to some stranger. _Fuck._

Clarke didn't have much time to freak out since she had to move her ass, if she was late twice in a row, Professor Kane will truly kill her. The only thought on her mind being, _why hasn't Lexa messaged me._

The whole day was a blur, she went from one class to the other, not really paying much attention to anything. She spent the majority of them drawing and doodling, she would only later realize she was drawing Lexa. Clarke couldn't figure out why it was bugging her so much that Lexa never texted her. _Calm down Clarke, the girl is probably busy with something, maybe you'll run into her somewhere again or she'll text you, don't be clingy._

Clarke had to say her mind did make some great points. Professor O'Neal announced that the class was dismissed and Clarke went to grab some coffee. While she was waiting for her order, she was texting Raven and Octavia about tonight's dinner. It was something they did every week, with only one exception when Raven ended up in a hospital. No matter how busy they were, they always found time for their dinner.

4:34 pm

we still on for tonight right?

**Raven Reyass**

4:34 pm

Yeah gurl, u trippin? Ofc we are...

**Octavian**

4:35 pm

yeah clarke 6, dont be late

4:36 pm

i'm just checking bitches you never know with you...... :P

Clarke put away her phone as her order was up, she payed and left for her room to take a breather and a quick shower. As she was walking to her destination, her mind wandered back to Lexa. Her eyes, her smile, her voice... fuck that voice. Clarke wouldn't mind if Lexa was whispering dirty nothings into her ear as she fucked her or if she told her what to do. It wasn't something she shared with Finn who was clueless about life and sex in particular, but Clarke liked be bossed around in bed. While she was more open and outgoing in every day life, in bed she wanted to be told what to do. One of her ex's really knew how to get her going in bed and was dominant.

Her dirty thoughts carried into the shower and soon she was burried deep inside of her pussy as she was moaning out obscenities.

''Please daddy, fuck my little pussy. Mmhm daddy yes, just like that. Give it to me deep.'' She was hitting her g-spot as her fingers played with her nipple and water hit her back. Soon she was coming and something similar to Lexa fell out of her mouth but Clarke was too high after her orgasm to notice it. She rinsed off quickly and got out to check the time. 5:38. She had to hurry if she wanted to avoid Octavia's look she would give her when she was late for anything. She threw some jeans and a nice top on and she was out.

* * *

 

When Clarke arrived at their little diner, she was surprised she was the first one there, usually she was the last one. She settled in their favorite booth and waved at Indra, the owner of the diner.

Indra came over to say hi, ''Lovely to see you as always Clarke, how come you're early?'' Indra grinned at her teasingly.

''Hey Indra, please don't start, you know how scary Octavia can be. I don't need her wrath upon me.'' Clarke laughed and Indra with her, just as the two girls entered the place.

''Well, well, well, who do we have here? Are you really Clarke Griffin or an imposter? What did you do to our friend?'' Raven was the first one to comment.

''Har har, I'm just glad to be here early for once. The look on your face is priceless.'' Clarke smirked and Raven burst out laughing. Octavia only smiled at them and sat down.

''Indra, hey. Can we have our usual?'' Octavia said to the kind woman in front of her.

''Of course, coming right up.'' Indra quickly disappeared to get their meals.

''How you been Griff'? Haven't seen you yesterday, got any news?'' Raven smirked at her like she knew something, Clarke only looked at her funny.

''You know that top you gave me? It's soaked in soda right now.'' Clarke laughed at the expression on Raven's face.

''You bitch, what did you do?'' Raven threw a toothpick at her.

''I did nothing, a pretty hot girl ran into me and poured it all over me. I think I gave her a free show.'' She smirked as both of her friends laughed.

''Well, then all is forgiven isn't it Raven, you know how Clarke gets around hot girls.'' Octavia teased.

''But that's not all. I think you will love this. I broke up with Finn.'' When Clarke said that, her friends made the loudest noise of thrill, laughter and joy. They were being so loud Indra had to come and calm them down.

''Calm the fuck down, you're gonna get us kicked out.'' Clarke hissed.

''Excuse us princess, but that's the best news you could give us.'' Raven said as Octavia nodded and added, ''She's right, what made you take the plunge finally?''

''I found him fucking some poor girl in his room.'' Clarke was short.

''That fucker. I will hung him up by his balls.“ Raven was quick to explode.

''It's okay Raven, we're done and I never want to see him again.'' Clarke said as Indra brough them the food.

''Thank you Indra and apologies once again, we didn't mean to be loud.'' The blonde said softly.

The older woman looked at her kindly and said, ''It is fine, Clarke. All is forgiven.''

 ''No wonder you were all up into that hot girls' grill, you were looking for a rebound.'' Raven smirked with fries in her mouth and Clarke looked at her with disgust.

''Please eat then talk Rae, I beg you. And not really, I met her before I broke up with the douche. But then later she came over to the room and brought me a chocolate box and we watched a movie.'' Clarke said in between bites.

''Damn Clarke, you move fast.'' Octavia chuckled.

Clarke rolled her eyes, ''Chill, nothing happened. I gave her my number but she never got back to me. Maybe she's just busy, she's a Poli-sci major, you know how those nerds get.''

Raven almost choked on her fries from laughter. ''You really need to eat slowly Raven and not laugh much.'' Octavia teased.

''Shut it bitch.''

Clarke was waiting for the perfect moment to bring up the pic she got. She won't share that she sent one back, she'll tell them about that later. They were almost finished with their dinner when Clarke spoke up.

''So I have some other news. Last night I recieved a dick pic.'' Raven was already crying from laughter while Clarke glared at her, ''Actually it was more of a bulge but yeah, I got it.''

''Gimme, I wanna see.'' Raven was like a little kid in the candy store.

Clarke showed them the pic and they nodded in agreement. ''The only way to get over a dick is to get on top of another dick and judging by that, I would say you're in for a ride.'' Raven said like an expert and Clarke and Octavia could only laugh at their funny friend. The spent the rest of the dinner laughing and having fun.

* * *

 

Later that night, Clarke was lying in bed when her phone chimed. Her heartbeat accelerated, she didn't know what she wanted more, for it to be Lexa or her mystery person. It was the latter. Clarke saw it was another pic, she opened it and gasped. It was a cumshot. The mystery person sent her a cumshot. Attached to the pic was a message.

 

**Unknown number**

11:20 pm

I'm not Finn, don't know a Finn.

But it's your fault this photo exists. I wish it was my dick sliding into your wet pussy instead of your fingers.

 

Clarke almost passed out. That cumshot engraved into her memory. There was a lot of come and she was wet in a second thinking about it.

11:24 pm

my pic did that to you? fuck.....i fucked myself thinking about your hard dick. ps it's a relief you're not finn....

Clarke couldn't believe she was doing this, she didn't know the person, it could be anyone. But that was the thrill of it. Besides, she was newly single and she wanted to get off, no harm in little sexting. She got another message.

 

**Unknown number**

11:26 pm

Yes babygirl, your photo did it to me.

11:27 pm

I was shooting load after load. I think you should fuck yourself again.

 

Clarke's mouth went dry. _Babygirl_. Fuck. Clarke was a mess when someone called her that. Her submissive side kicked in.

11:28 pm

i'm your babygirl? then you have to be my daddy......

**Unknown number**

11:29 pm

Fucking hell. Yes, I'm your daddy.

11:30 pm

And you will do as I say, you got that babygirl?

 

11:31 pm

yes daddy.....tell me what should i do?

Clarke was typing and her pussy was soaking wet. She was glad Octavia was out with Lincoln again, she spent more time with him than in their room. It gave Clarke a chance to bring Finn over and have sex with him, but now that's done, she'll be free to masturbate to whatever command her new daddy tells her.

 

**Unknown number**

11:34 pm

 I want you to play with your nipples, get them hard.

Then I know you can do it, put a nipple in your mouth and suck it.

 

Clarke wordlessly obeyed and soon her tit was in her mouth and she was sucking greedily on her nipple. Her pussy was dripping.

11:36 pm

i'm doing it daddy, im suckingmy nipple

**Unknown number**

11:36 pm

Such a good babygirl.

Now go down your body and tease your clit over your panties.

11:37 pm

Then move your panties to the side and sink two fingers in.

 

Clarke was moaning loudly as she read the messages she recieved and as she fucked herself with her fingers. She was so wet the fingers slid right in, she could even add a third one if she wanted to. But she wanted to ask first.

11:43 pm

daddy im so wet for you they go inso easy......

can i put another finger in, pls

Clarke was making typos in her messages but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get off.

 

**Unknown number**

11:45 pm

Yes you can babygirl.

I'm stroking my cock thinking about you fucking yourself...

 

Clarke was really close, all the dirty words being sent her way were going to push her over the edge. She was imagining hard dick being jerked off, strong hands wrapping around it, hot tasty cum oozing out and shooting a load all over their stomach. She was moaning and soon she was an orgasming mess. She came harder than she could imagine. After a few moments she sent out a text.

11:55 pm

 i came so fucking hard....fuck

i hope you did as well.....

11:56 pm

i had fun, i hope we can do this again

11:57 pm

msleepy now.....gnight daddy......

Clarke was deep into her sleep when she got another message.

 

**Unknown number**

12:10 am

I came hard as well, babygirl.

I've never done this before...what do you do to me?

12:15 am

Good night, sweet dreams...

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up thankful it was Saturday because it meant rest and sleeping in, no classes. But after a few moments she flushed red as memories from last night filled her brain. She never had an orgasm like that before, not while having sex with anyone or from mastubation. It was a new territory for her and she would lie if she said there was no excitement. Clarke looked at her phone and saw she had 3 new messages. When she read the second one she was surprised, her unknown sexter never did this and kinda blamed her for it. Clarke smirked, they didn't even knew each other and she had that effect. She remembered Lexa who was also flustered around her, all the evidence pointed at Lexa's attraction to her but there was still no word from her. Clarke sighed, shut off her phone, turned around and feel asleep again.

Saturday passed as fast as it came and a half of Sunday as well, Clarke spent most of the time in bed, just relaxing and resting. She didn't feel like going partying even though Raven almost dragged her half naked out. She told her friends to have fun, not do anything stupid and they'll talk tomorrow. Clarke entered her favorite coffee shop on campus and then she saw her. Lexa. Who had a snapback on, a t-shirt that showed off her muscles and those damn grey sweatpants. _Fuck she is such a hottie, I wish she was in between my legs_.

Clarke snapped out of it when their eyes met. Lexa smiled at her and waved her over, Clarke had to reign in her erratic heartbeat.

''Clarke, hey, nice to see you again.'' Lexa smiled and Clarke melted.

''Lexa, I missed you.'' She wanted to smack herself in the face, _who says that you dumb bitch_.

Lexa looked down bashfully, red color filled out her cheeks and she let out a soft chuckle. ''I missed you too.''

They were looking at each other again, with that intensity what left Clarke breathless and speachless. Clarke wanted to ask her why she never texted her, but she stopped herself, she didn't want to seem crazy and clingy. If Lexa brought it up, she'll ask more.

''Wanna grab a cup of coffee with me?'' Clarke flashed her a bright smile and Lexa nodded. They ordered their coffee, had a little argument who would pay, Clarke won in the end and then they sat at the empty table in the back of the shop.

''So, how was your weekend?'' Lexa was blowing at the steam from coffee as she asked Clarke.

''It was okay, I actually just chilled and slept mostly.'' She laughed as Lexa looked up and green eyes focused on Clarke's mouth. ''I needed my beauty sleep.''

''You don't need sleep to look beautiful.'' Lexa said softly and then like she realized what came out of her mouth blushed and coughed slightly, probably wanting to keep that inside of her head. Clarke blushed as well and after a few seconds found the strength to produce words again.

''How was your weekend?'' Lexa sighed and made a motion that looked like she was about to go on a long rant.

''Busy. You wouldn't even believe how busy I was. So much material to go through for classes and I'm writing this paper so I had to read a book that had like a thousand pages. It was terrible. And I'm sorry, I said I would text you and I just didn't have the time, I mean yeah it's dumb, I should probably say my phone died or I dropped it in the toilet then I wouldn't feel so bad for saying all this shit, I should stop talking now.'' Lexa said it all in one breath and Clarke laughed.

''You're so fucking cute.'' A blush. ''It's okay, I was a bit worried, but I assumed you were busy with something and I hoped I'd run into you somewhere and here we are, together.'' Clarke smiled and put her hand over Lexa's. Those same sparks and electricity happened when they touched, Clarke was making small circles on Lexa's hand who was trying not to pass out.

''Maybe we could watch another movie, if you're up for it?'' Lexa somehow croaked out while Clarke smirked.

''Yeah, sure. You can come over to mine or text me and let me know you'll be there.'' She playfuly stuck out her tongue at Lexa who blushed so hard and nervously rubbed her neck.

''Um yeah, I could do that.'' Lexa smiled and Clarke had to stop herself from saying out loud that Lexa had the prettiest smile she saw. Lexa was too busy staring at Clarke's tits to realize what Clarke almost said. _She really has a thing for my tits huh? I don't blame her._ Clarke was wearing a low cut top that left nothing to imagination and she purposely stuck her chest out even more and put her tits on her hands. Lexa was following her every move and was practically drooling.

''See something you like?'' Clarke teased.

''Yes, I do.'' A low husky hunger filled voice answered her and Clarke could swear it shoot straight to her pussy. She was wet in a second. Her eyes met Lexa's and green color was now so dark it was almost black. _Fuck._

Lexa snapped out of her daze. ''Uhh um, yeah, I should go. Thanks for the coffee, next one is on me.'' She smiled brightly and Clarke could only nod, not trusting her voice.

''See you, Clarke.'' Lexa waved once again and was out of the coffee shop in a flash.

Clarke was still recovering when she softly whisppered, ''Bye, Lexa.''

 

* * *

 

Clarke just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed when her phone vibrated. Unknown number. She could feel her heartbeat picking up.

**Unknown number**

10:20 pm

Hey babygirl...I missed you...

This is how much I missed you.

 

Clarke opened the pic and she gasped. This time it was a real dick pic. And on the pic was a big dick. A big pretty dick. Clarke didn't find many dicks pretty, but this one was. And she instantly imagined herself riding it. Finn was a fuck head who didn't like her on top, said her tits were flying around and he was afraid she would knock him out. Clarke laughed at the thought of her stupid ex and started typing.

10:26 pm

fuck me daddy you have such a pretty dick. my pussy wants to swallow it

 

Clarke's hand was already in her panties and she wasn't surprised to find out she was wet. This person made it happen so easily.

 

**Unknown number**

10:27 pm

You wanna ride daddy? Do it babygirl, I want to feel you around my dick...

 

Clarke imagined this dick would fill her up nicely, she liked to feel full. A few fingers in were okay, but it was nothing compared to a real dick or a toy. She used strap-ons with Niylah and her ex daddy lover had a fat dick she loved to ride. But she had a feeling this one would be the nicest of them all.

10:29 pm

daddy im fingering myself...my pussy is so swollen and wet

i need you in me......

Clarke quickly snaped a pic of her wet pussy with two fingers in and sent it to her mysterious person. Her mind was playing tricks on her because every once and a while her mind would flash to Lexa and Clarke would imagine it was Lexa on the other side of the conversation. But Lexa didn't have a dick so Clarke pushed it to the side.

 

**Unknown number**

10:33 pm

Fuck. You have such a nice pussy. Shame my dick isn't there instead of your fingers.

I'm pumping my fat cock picturing your pretty mouth on it...

 

Clarke almost came when she read that. Then she got another message.

 

**Unknown number**

10:34 pm

Babygirl you know what daddy wants to see? Your tits...

Can you send me your tits?

 

Clarke quickly stripped out of her shirt and threw it away, moving her body in place so she could capture her tits in their full glory. She sent the pic and not even a few seconds later, her new daddy replied.

 

**Unknown number**

10:36 pm

Fuuuuuck babyyyyy.....I came, I can't believe I came.

Those tits of yours are amazing.

10:37 pm

I want to slide my cock between them and cum all over your mouth and face

Then I'd kiss you and taste myself on you

 

Clarke was pumping her fingers faster and faster with every message she got, she pictured that hard dick sliding first between her tits then down and in her pussy. A voice was whispering dirty things into her ear and that voice was Lexa's. With a few flicks over her clit, she was moaning and shaking, picturing Lexa while another powerful orgasm ripped through her.

10:43 pm

i came daddy...love how you dirty talk

wish i could talk to you some more but i have class tomorrow early so i should get some sleep. gnight :*

**Unknown number**

10:46 pm

Sweet dreams babygirl, talk to you some other day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dirty texts and nudes never hurt anyone, right? :D what do you think, are our girls headed in the right direction? :D  
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all soooo much!!!! i never imagined such comments and nice messages!! :D
> 
> life has been a bitch and this one is a bit short but i hope you still like it! :)

Clarke and Octavia were getting a bite to eat and coffee after class, Raven was in a lab doing God knows what and told them to have one for her as well, Clarke knew from the way the text was written that Raven probably had enough caffeine for the day, maybe even week.

''So stranger, how is single life treating you?'' Octavia smirked.

''Oh you know, not bad. I don't have to listen to his whining or see his pathetic dick anymore.'' Clarke took a bite of her sandwich and Octavia snorted.

''Yeah, you have that big dick to look at now, don't you. Tell me, did you take advantage of an empty room?'' Octavia laughed and ducked when Clarke threw a breadcrumb at her.

''Fuck off. But if you really really must know, I have.'' Clarke stuck her tongue out at her friend. ''We kinda sexted.''

Octavia smirked, ''Of course you sexted, I would call you mad if that didn't happen. So, did you see his dick, like full on?''

''Don't you have a boyfriend?'' Clarke teased and Octavia glared. ''And yes, I have and it's really nice.''

''Look at you, horny bitch.'' Clarke laughed and added, ''Like you wouldn't be, I won't show you the pic because it's private but if you were single and if Lincoln didn't have a huge dick, you'd be begging to be in my place.''

Octavia got a look in her eye and she said, ''He is so hung, sometimes I can't walk straight after he fucks me.''

Clarke let out a throaty laugh and the duo continued to eat and drink their coffee until it was time for the rest of the classes.

* * *

 

It was a long day and Clarke was feeling a bit tired, as she was walking towards her room she noticed a familiar figure knocking on the door.

''Lexa? Hi.'' Clarke approached the brunette who looked startled to see the blonde next to her and not inside.

''Clarke, you scared me a little.'' She laughed and Clarke apologized. ''Yeah sorry, I just finished with my last project. You wanna come in?''

Clarke started to unlock the door while Lexa was standing next to her, _fuck she smells so nice, like flowers but at the same time like sandalwood or some shit_... Clarke was fumbling with her keys because a hot girl who smelled nice was right there next to her.

''You need some help with that?'' Clarke could sense the smirk in Lexa's voice.

''Naah, I'm good.'' She turned and looked straight at Lexa while she opened the door. ''Please, come in.''

Lexa walked in and Clarke once again checked out her ass, but this time she was caught and Lexa used her own sentence back at her, ''You see something you like?''

A smile was on Lexa's lips and Clarke just laughed and nodded, ''I do, trust me.''

Clarke took off her shoes and motioned Lexa to take a seat on the bed, ''I'll just be a minute, take a seat. You wanna watch something or listen to some music?''

''Sure, whatever you want.'' Lexa sat down and looked around the room while Clarke was in the bathroom changing into some lighter clothes. She took off her bra and thought her tits looked spectacular so she quickly took a pic, for her mystery person. She knew her tits were her secret, or not so secret weapon and she always used them to her advantage.

Walking into the room she found Lexa looking at pictures on her wall above the desk. ''Those are my friends. Those are Raven and Octavia. That's Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln and her brother Bellamy.'' Clarke was pointing at pictures and then she saw one where she was with Finn. ''Uh, that's Finn, my ex.''

''Finn...'' Lexa softly repeated. ''I actually know Lincoln, if you'd believe it.'' She said smiling.

''No way, how?'' replied Clarke. ''My roommate Anya knows him and they're good friends so I met him too, because she's kinda my only friend. But Lincoln is a sweet guy, I heard him talking about his girlfriend, he loves her a lot.'' Lexa said looking at Clarke.

''Yeah, they're one of those couples who are just sickeningly in love.'' Lexa laughed at Clarke's words and added. ''Yes, those people are the worst but you can't help but cheer for them.''

''You have anyone in your life in that way?'' Clarke asked and quickly wished she never opened her mouth.

Lexa nervously rubbed her neck, it was one of her nervous ticks, ''Uh, no. I'm single.'' She smiled at Clarke. ''You?''

Clarke chuckled a bit, ''I'm very much single.''

''Huh. Interesting.'' Lexa mumbled and Clarke wanted to snicker but she let it go. ''What should we watch?'' Clarke changed the subject.

''I'm not really sure.'' Lexa laughed. ''I'm really bad at picking movies or favorite bands and any question like that.'' She blushed.

_Fuck she's so cute_. ''Tell me about it, when someone asks me my favorite movie I blank out, it's like I never watched a single movie in my life and I forget them all, can't even blurt out a random one.'' Both of them laughed, Clarke looked at Lexa who had her eyes closed and was laughing softly, she wanted to reach over and kiss her. That thought shook her so she said, ''I guess I should go find a movie then, huh?''

Lexa nodded, ''Sure, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick, if that's okay?'' She asked like she was afraid Clarke would say no. ''Of course silly, you don't have to ask.''

While Lexa was in the bathroom, Clarke turned on the laptop and started looking for a movie to watch. She rememeber she took a nude before and quickly opened her messages, scrolled down to Unknown number and hit sent. A noise next to her startled her. It was a phone, Lexa's phone. Clarke looked at it weirdly, she just sent a nude to her mystery person and Lexa's phone instantly dinged. _It's probably nothing, you're being crazy Clarke. Plus, there's a dick involved, I'm 100% sure Lexa doesn't have a dick._

While Clarke was busy thinking about dick, Lexa was standing next to her, ''Earth to Clarke, you there?''

''Fuck! Lexa! I am, yeah, sorry.'' A beat. ''Your phone let out a noise, you should probably check it.''

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and quickly grabbed her phone. Clarke was looking at her with curious eyes. She typed something in, Clarke pressumed a password and then her face changed. It went from fear to shock then arousal. Her eyes got dark like earlier that day and Clarke stopped breathing for a second. Lexa looked up at her and they were just looking at each other. Clarke glanced down really fast and she saw skin and a picture that look a lot like her own pic that she just sent. But not to Lexa, to her mystery person. Clarke's mind was going crazy. _It can't be her? It can't be. I didn't just send a pic of my tits to Lexa. Who is in fact my mystery person. Who has a dick. Lexa.... has a dick._

''L-lexa....'' Lexa was still looking at Clarke, her eyes wide and dark, they were a mix of fear and lust. ''Why do you have my nude on your phone? I sent it to someone else...'' Clarke was speaking slowly but her voice was full of confusion. ''Were you the one who sent me a dick pic?'' Clarke tried again.

It's like something snapped in Lexa and from a girl who wasn't saying anything, she became a rambling mess. ''Clarke, I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to do it. It was terrible of me but you were so hot and I had a sense you were teasing me a bit and I'm not blaming you, no no never. I'm blaming myself and my hormones and my dick that won't stay down but gets hard at the worst possible time.'' Lexa was still talking and walking from one side to the other. ''And you were wearing almost nothing and I really like you and I was so turned on I was meaning to send you a hey text but my dick took over and I sent that photo and I wanted to scream and then you sent me your wet fingers and I almost died. I almost fucking died Clarke because you are so hot.'' More walking. ''Then I couldn't text you anymore because I sent you that, I wanted to change my number and start over, forget it ever happened, but then we sexted and I was losing my mind. I hated myself but also couldn't stop and then we saw each other and I wanted to have you right then and there. Also I'm really sorry I kinda lied about not texting you but I was really studying and reading shit.'' A pause. ''So I just hope you will forgive me.'' Silence.

Clarke was trying to connect all the pieces of information Lexa blabbed out in like a minute. Her mind was a on a verge of losing it. But the only thing she could ask in that moment was,

''You have a dick?''

Lexa blushed and looked away. ''Um, yeah. I was born intersex, with male and female characteristics. So um, yeah, I have a dick. Is... is that going to be a problem for you?''

Clarke could hear a hit of fear in Lexa's voice so she was quick to say, ''No, no. No problem, I'm just surprised is all. And I really wasn't expecting it to be you. I have to say I was a bit shocked to see my tits on your phone.'' Lexa blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Clarke then remembered something, ''Wait, was the reason why you took my pillow and put it in front of you that night our dick?''

Lexa blushed and nodded.

A silence fell over them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was like Lexa didn't just say she sent a pic of her hard dick to Clarke as a way of saying hello or that she shared she had a dick.

''So....... we uh, shared some nice pics.....'' Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa laughed. ''We sure shared them.''

Clarke looked at Lexa and bit her lip. ''Did you like the last one I sent you?''

Lexa changed so fast it was like someone flipped a switch. She went from a nerdy blushing girl to a dominant woman who knew what she wanted and had that hungry look on her face again, ''Yeah, I liked it a lot.'' As her eyes traveled from Clarke's eyes, down her lips to those tits she saw nude a few minutes ago. ''I can't wait to see them like that in person.''

Clarke's eyes traveled downwards and settled on Lexa's crotch. She could see a slight bulge but if she didn't know Lexa's secret, she wouldn't find it strange.

''You like my dick babygirl?'' Lexa husked out and Clarke was instantly wet. A small moan escaped her lips. ''Yes, daddy.''

Lexa groaned, ''I wanted to hear you say that to me so bad, babygirl. But really hearing it, fuck my dick got so hard.'' She ran her fingers up and down the bulge. Clarke's eyes never left her fingers.

''How does it look so small now, but when you sent me that pic, it was huge.'' Clarke asked in confusion.

A small laugh escaped Lexa, ''I'm wearing compression pants. Otherwise everybody would know I have a dick.''

Clarke nodded. ''Now I know, you don't have to wear them when you're with me.'' She smiled and Lexa smirked.

''You liked my big bulge, babygirl?'' Clarke nodded. ''Okay baby, next time you'll see me without my compression pants.''

''Can I see you now?'' Clarke looked up pleadingly. She was so horny and wet.

Lexa sighed, ''I wish babygirl, but I have to go. Have to finish my paper and read tomorrow's materials.''

''Oh.'' Clarke understood, but still felt sad about it.

Lexa walked to her and lifted her chin up so blue met green. ''Hey, soon okay? Anya, my roommate won't be in our room tomorrow. You can come and we'll get to know one another. Okay?'' Clarke's eyes immediately looked brighter. ''Yeah, definitely.''

Lexa smiled and someone flipped a switch back and she went from dominant daddy Lexa to cute nerd Lexa.

''Ummm yeah, so I should go...'' She rubbed her neck again. ''Thank you for reacting the way you have, it means a lot and sorry once again for kinda lying to you.''

Clarke chuckled. ''No worries, I get it. And I don't mind anything that happened or what you told me. Your secret is safe with me.'' She smiled at Lexa and she let out a breath she was holding in.

''Thank you.'' Lexa's eyes were grateful. ''I'm gonna go now.''

''Of course, you can text me where your room is and we'll talk. About anything really.'' Clarke laughed and Lexa joined in.

Clarke opened the door and Lexa was standing there looking at her, like she wanted to say more, do more. And she did, in one swift move her lips were on Clarke's and they were kissing. It was a short kiss but left Clarke wanting more.

''Good night Clarke, sweet dreams.'' Lexa whispered to dazed Clarke.

''Good night Lexa.'' They smiled at one another and then Lexa was gone. Clarke was left alone with all her thoughts, but the first thing she did was throw herself on the bed and giddily laugh. Today was a great day.

* * *

 

''Well well, where are you going dressed all nicely like that?'' Octavia teased from her bed.

''Well, well, look who finally showed up in her room. I was thinking of calling the police and fileing a missing person report but I didn't want to scarr them for life when they'd find you and Lincoln in one of your nasty little sex games you do.'' Clarke laughed and Octavia launched a shoe at her.

''Shut up, you bitch. Besides, they would love it, the things that man does with his dick, you can't even imagine.'' Octavia sighed with bliss.

Clarke snarked, ''I don't have to imagine, I've seen it.''

''Whatever, I know you liked it.'' Octavia smirked and Clarke shuddered. ''Ew, Octavian.''

''I told you to stop calling me that. Yours and Bellamy's stupid nicknames.'' Clarke laughed.

''How is your brother, haven't spoken to him in a while?'' She asked. ''He's okay, he was actually thinking of coming down here next month, wants to see everyone. He even got a girlfriend. I think she'll come too.'' Octavia answered as she looked at Clarke.

''That's great. We'll have to catch up.'' Octavia was still looking at Clarke. ''What?''

''Nothing. So, you didn't answer my question, where are going dressed to impress?'' She smirked.

Clarke laughed. ''If you really must know, I'm going over to Lexa's. We're gonna hang out a bit.''

''Lexa, huh? When are we gonna meet this Lexa girl you keep talking about? You know she has to pass our seal of approval. Even though I guess that means nothing anymore, since Finn didn't pass it...'' Clarke snorted at her friends words. ''She's nothing like Finn, trust me.''

Clarke looked at the mirror then back at Octavia. ''You really think I look good?'' She asked softly. She was a bit nervous, maybe nothing will happen but if Lexa kept her promise, they would definitely have sex. I was a different situation for Clarke because she actually liked Lexa, a lot, and didn't want to screw it up, pun intended.

''Of course babes, you look amazing, Lexa won't know what hit her.'' Octavia smirked and Clarke chuckled, ''Thanks O.'' She gave Octavia a kiss on the forehead and was out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............i'm an asshole aren't i? :D i know what i did, sorry not sorry! :p
> 
> i hope you will like the revelation and the way it was all written. next chapter is pure smut, you have been warned........... :D
> 
> thank you for reading!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all - thank youuuuuu alllllllllllll for your great comments!!!! :D  
> second of all - the smut chapter is here! :D i just hope i don't let you all thirsty individuals down hahah :D hope i deliver lol enjoy this smut (and don't read it while driving or around other people.... :p) :D

When Clarke got in front of Lexa's room, she waited. She didn't want to knock so fast, she had to collect her thoughts. Whatever happened, she was down for it. Lexa was a cute, sweet girl who was also incredibly hot and had a dick that made Clarke's mouth water. She took a deep breath and she knocked two times.

After a few seconds Lexa opened the door and she had a full blown smile. ''You came.'' Clarke laughed. ''You had some doubts I wouldn't come?''

''No, no. I guess my brain is just making words that make no sense.'' They were looking at one another. ''Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable.'' Lexa moved away and Clarke walked in. When she passed Lexa she could smell her perfume and she smelled amazing. All she wanted to do was kiss her.

''You smell great.'' Clarke said and Lexa blushed. ''Thanks, you too.''

Clarke was still standing, ''Please, take a seat.'' Clarke sat on the bed and Lexa followed. Lexa's hand found Clarke's and sparks went crazy. Clarke could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

''Can I kiss you?'' Lexa whispered softly. ''Please.'' Clarke said quickly.

Before she knew it Lexa was kissing her. It was a different kiss from the first one. That one was short and sweet, while this one was hard and long and full of want. Lexa's tongue found a way in Clarke's mouth who moaned in return. Long slender fingers were in Clarke's hair while her own hand slowly cupped Lexa's cheek.

Lexa was the first one to break away and quickly kissed down to Clarke's neck.

''You are...'' a kiss. ''So fucking...'' a bite. ''Hot.'' Lexa was whispering with her husky voice and Clarke was melting. She could feel her pussy getting wet and Lexa's mouth felt so hot and great on her neck, she couldn't wait to feel it on her pussy.

''Lexa, fuck...'' She could hardly speak. The fire she felt in her belly was spreading through her body.

''Yes, babygirl? You want me to stop?'' Clarke could feel Lexa's smirk against her and she huffed. ''No! Don't stop please.''

Lexa was kissing and biting her neck. ''I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.'' Clarke felt Lexa's hand on one of her tits and she was a wreck.

''You have no idea how much I love these. I can't wait to have them in my mouth.'' Lexa said against her skin and then she moved away.

''Come back, Lexa please. Daddy, don't stop.'' Clarke was pleading Lexa who gave her a soft smile.

''I'm not gonna stop, unless you don't want me to continue, then I will stop, okay baby?'' She gave Clarke a quick peck and Clarke couldn't believe how sweet Lexa was. Finn would never stop, even if Clarke told him no a few times, he'd do it, so hearing Lexa say this was refreshing.

''Yeah, but I don't want that. Please fuck me, daddy.'' Clarke looked at Lexa whose eyes were so dark. ''Can I touch your dick daddy?''

Lexa groaned. ''Mhm baby, you can.''

Clarke looked down at her crotch and she had a massive bulge in those damn sweatpants. She slowly reached out and grabbed it. _Fuck she's big and hard_. ''Fuck daddy, your dick is so hard for me. Is this all because of me?'' Clarke looked up at Lexa.

''Yeah, babygirl. This is what you do to me, didn't you realize it before? I can't wait to have your pretty little mouth around my cock.'' Lexa smirked. Gone was that shy girl who blushed a lot, she was replaced by a dominant girl who knew when to say the right thing. Clarke whimpered, she was sure she'd pass out once she sees Lexa's dick.

Lexa was caressing Clarke's face and her thumb moved over Clarke's lips, who in return opened her mouth and started sucking on Lexa's finger. Lexa moaned.

''Shit babygirl, your mouth is so warm and mmhm fuck that tongue.'' Clarke was so wet, her pussy was dripping down and if she looked right now, she would find wetness on her pants as well.

The blonde didn't trust her voice so she stayed quiet while her hand slowly went into Lexa's sweatpants to touch her dick. Soon she found it, _fuck this dick is so big and hard_ , she could feel precum on top of it and she licked her lips.

Lexa quickly took off her shirt to reveal her sports bra and her abs. Clarke had static in her head, seeing Lexa's abs short circuited her brain. Lexa then slowly took off her sweatpants, as she wasn't wearing any boxers or compresson pants, her dick sprang free. Clarke gasped. ''Fuck, it looks so much better in person.'' Lexa was smirking at Clarke. ''I know baby. But before you start to suck on it, you need to be in less clothes.'' Lexa helped Clarke out of her shirt and bra.

Clarke ran her hands over her tits, ''Look at my tits daddy, they can't wait to feel your mouth on them.'' Lexa groaned, she really loved those tits. She pushed Clarke slightly on the bed and kissed her, her mouth going down her neck to her breasts. A skillful tongue found a nipple and circled it, soon after it Lexa's mouth took it in and sucked. Clarke was a moaning mess, Lexa was only sucking on her nipple and she was like that, what will happen when she starts to fuck her.

''These titties are all mine, they're just daddy's.'' Clarke nodded then added. ''All yours yes.''

Lexa went from one breast to the other while Clarke was getting wetter with every lick and suck. Soon, Lexa's mouth traveled down kissing the blonde's stomach and bellybutton. Lexa's fingers were dancing over her skin just below her pantyline.

''Daddy is gonna take off your pants now, okay. I want to see, smell and taste that beautiful pussy of yours.'' The brunette didn't waste any time and in one move removed the last piece of clothing that separated her and Clarke's wetness.

''Fuck Lexa, I'm so wet for you.'' Clarke whimpered. ''Mmm I can see that, fuck, you smell so good. I'll shut up now and get to work.''

Clarke laughed but quickly stopped and turned her laughter into a loud moan when she felt Lexa's tongue on her pussy. Lexa started slow, she would tease but right now she just wanted to taste Clarke. Slow long licks and soon the blonde's fingers were in Lexa's hair, and her pussy grinding up on Lexa's tongue. Clarke was moaning like there was no tomorrow as Lexa licked her pussy then slowly circled around Clarke's clit and she was a goner.

''Oh my G...god....Lexa fuck........there mmhmm yes...'' Lexa just smirked and continued eating her out and slowly circling then sucking on her clit. Clarke had no coherrent thought in her mind, she just wanted to come, and as Lexa went on she soon did.

''L---exaaaa, fuck daddy I'm comin....g...........'' A mix of grunts and moans could be heard from Clarke as she had a powerful orgasm. Clarke thought Lexa's dirty messages made her come hard, this was something new entirely.

Lexa was slowly kissing her thighs, moved up to her stomach and then nuzzled into Clarke's neck. She whispered, ''Was that good, babygirl?''

Clarke could only nod, still not trusting her voice. Lexa laughed and dragged her fingers up and down Clarke's arm. Clarke could have stayed in thet position for hours, but she had something to do. She leaned over and whispered into Lexa's ear. ''I'll suck your big hard cock now, okay daddy. My warm wet mouth on that cock, how does that sound?''

Lexa was biting her lip. ''It sounds like heaven, c'mon, suck daddy's cock babygirl.''

Clarke didn't have to be told twice. First she kissed Lexa hard, then helped Lexa out of her bra, her tits were small but perky, just how Clarke imagined them to be. She sucked on one nipple while her fingers were pinching the other. Lexa was groaning, she loved to have her nipples sucked. Clarke's tongue went over Lexa's abs, _it's like they were sculpted, I'll never look at another sculpture in the same way again_. But the main prize was still waiting. Clarke could see Lexa's dick, hard and standing proud waiting for Clarke's mouth on it, precum dripping down from the cockhead. Clarke licked her lips as her hand grabbed it, it was so hard, she slowly moved her hand up and down, with Lexa's encouraging words.

''That's right babygirl, jerk my dick, fuck you feel so good.''

Clarke had to have her in her mouth so she went for it. Hot mouth found hard dick and Lexa let out a moan. ''Fuck fuck, Clarke, your mouth.......mhm go on babygirl.''

Clarke was licking up the shaft and scooping all the precum that was on the cockhead, she rolled her tongue around the head then slid Lexa's dick into her mouth. Lexa was cussing above her, clearly liking what Clarke was doing. She started little by little to raise her hips and fuck Clarke's mouth, who was busy lightly rubbing Lexa's balls.

Lexa was close, ''Mmhm Clarke babygirl, I'm gonna cum....'' Clarke went for it even harder. ''Fuck fuck... Clarkeee....'' Lexa was groaning above Clarke as her dick shot load after load into her mouth. She actually wasn't a fan of people coming into her mouth, with Finn she never wanted to swallow, but she wanted to taste Lexa. Clarke rolled her tongue inside her mouth and in one swift move, she swallowed Lexa's cum.

''So tasty daddy.'' She said sexily at Lexa who just came down from her high.

''Fuck babygirl, you're so tasty.'' Lexa grabbed Clarke and kissed her, tasting herself on Clarke's tongue. Lexa sat up and moved Clarke so she was in her lap. Clarke could feel Lexa's dick close to her pussy and she was so needy for it, she started to grind on it.

Lexa moaned, ''Fuck babygirl, yeah grind on daddy's cock, get me hard I wanna fuck your brains out.'' Clarke was a mess, she was so wet for Lexa and grinded harder on her dick. Lexa's cockhead felt great rubbing over her clit, Lexa was guiding her up and down with her hands on Clarke's ass and was busy leaving marks all over blonde's neck and chest.

Lexa groaned lowly and suddenly Clarke found herself lying on the bed with Lexa on top of her. ''You got me so hard again babygirl, I want to fuck you now, I wanna feel your pussy around my cock while I dick you down.'' Clarke couldn't wait. ''I want to feel your tight pussy while my cock fucks you so you can't walk straight tomorrow.''

''Oh fuck, daddy. Do it please, fuck me daddy.'' Clarke half moaned, half pleaded.

Lexa didn't waste any more of their precious time, she swiftly grabbed a condom and rolled it on her dick, rubbed Clarke's clit a few times to coat it with wetness then lined up her dick with Clarke's wet swollen pussy opening.

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes as she entered her. ''Fuck baby you feel so good.'' Clarke closed her eyes and adjusted to Lexa's size, hers was definitely the biggest dick she had in her. Lexa moved slowly in and out and Clarke was a wreck, she couldn't think about anything but being fucked. Lexa was whispering dirty things into her ear as she picked up her pace.

''You are so wet for me and my dick just disappeares in you, fuck Clarke you feel amazing. You're gonna make me cum soon, fuck that never happened before.'' Lexa continued to talk while Clarke could only moan and whimper. ''Rub your clit babygirl, I want you to cum with me.'' Lexa ordered and Clarke obeyed. The blonde could feel her orgasm approaching and she could sense it would be a big one, Lexa's dick was hitting her g-spot as she rubbed her clit.

''Daddy....I'm...I'm cummi.......'' Clarke couldn't even finish her sentence when orgasm ripped through her, she could hear Lexa groaning above her as she came as well. Lexa gently kissed Clarke's head then nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Clarke needed a moment to recover, she wasn't lying when she said she never lived through such a hard orgasm, she almost passed out. While Clarke was calming down, Lexa slowly pulled out her dick which earned her a whimper from Clarke, taking the condom off, tying it up and throwing it in the trash next to the bed.

Clarke looked at Lexa doing it and smiled, Lexa only catching a glimps of it. ''Hey there sleepyhead, what's so funny?'' Lexa asked her softly. Clarke's heart swelled at 'sleepyhead', ''You're really cute you know that?'' Clarke said and Lexa blushed, she was again that shy blushing girl, it's not like only minutes ago she was dicking Clarke down and whispering dirty things.

''Impossible, you're the cute one.'' Lexa husked out. Clarke shivered and Lexa quickly gave her the clothes that were scattered around the room, as she put some clothes on as well.

''Thanks.'' Clarke said and Lexa only kissed her as an answer. Lexa's tongue parted Clarke's lips and skilfully rolled over Clarke's. They kissed for a few more minutes when Clarke broke the kiss.

''I would love to kiss you the whole night but I should get going, it's pretty late and I have a few classes tomorrow.'' The blonde said sadly and she wished it could have been different.

Lexa could sense Clarke was sad and she softly lifted Clarke's chin and looked into her eyes, ''Hey baby, it's okay, I have classes tomorrow as well. You can come over tomorrow night again, and if you want you can spend the night?'' Lexa suddenly became shy and Clarke had to smile at the cutest girl she ever met.

''Of course, I'd like that.'' Two of them looked at each other again and in a few seconds they were kissing again. Clarke moved away slowly wanting more.

''I had a really nice time tonight...'' The blonde smiled as she watched Lexa do the same. ''I had a great time tonight and can't wait to have a repeat soon.''

''Fuck I'd like to stay but I should really get going.'' Clarke moved towards the door and Lexa opened them.

''Text me when you get to your room, I wanna know you got there safely.'' Clarke smiled again, this girl was really something else.

''I will. Good night Lexa.'' Clarke smiled shyly as Lexa gave her a soft kiss and murmured a 'good night' against her lips. Walking to her room and feeling an ache between her legs never felt better, if this night was of any indication, a lot of Earth-shattering orgams awaited Clarke in her near future. She laughed and continued walking, _I can't fucking wait_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo???? was it a failure?? or did you all like it? are you alive after it? need cold showers? some new underwear? 
> 
> tell me all about it in the comments!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? yay or nay? should i continue? i would really appreciate if you could leave kudos and comments telling me if this is good and if you'd like to see more. thank you for reading!


End file.
